Fog Machine
Hello? Yeah, this is Benny and, uh, I'm lookin' to get a fog machine hooked up pretty quick. A fog machine? Ok, do you know what kinda model number you were lookin' for on this fog machine? Yeah, regardless, you gonna smoke me out or what's going on here? Am I gonna smoke you out? Yeah. You're looking for us to install a smoke machine, correct? Correct. Yes, no, we can do that, no problem. If you can give me about ten minutes, when I get back to my office, we can go over the different models and, uh, how many cubic inches you were lookin' for. Uh, 80. It's just me and a little, uh, closet-type situation. I just wanna smoke out in there and...I'll just come to you and then we can really get things flamed out. Yeah, gimme about ten minutes, let me get back to my office. I'm not quite sure what you're looking for. I can meet ya up'ere and we'll just fire this thing up and we'll set a pole up and we can dance around and... Yeah, we have poles in stock. M'kay. Okay man, lemme see, lemme see what my inventory is and I'll call you back. I'll just meet you at your office and then you and I will dance. Spin around a little bit. ' laughs I don't think so, man. 'ambient music '''Let get back to my office, I'm driving right now, there's a cop behind me, so... Gimme about ten minutes, I'll call ya right back. '''Well I'm on my way up there. What's the address? It's 6922 Woodland Hills. I'm gonna spin you around a few times, how's that frickin' sound? How do you know I'm not gonna spin you around? This is BENNY, fool! Benny who? music Benny Liquid. ''' Benny Liquid. Yeah, I don't know you, Benny Liquid. --- ring Hello? '''Yeah, what's pipin'? All right, dude. Quit calling me, bro. I've got work to do- Well, let's smoke-''' I gotta make money. 'Let's smoke out here. ' Yeah, that's not gonna happen, dude. I got work to do. I gotta make money today. 'Well, you-you got smoke for sale, it said. ' Yeah, there's a ton of places. I can give you a place locally you can go pick up a smoke machine. '''Where's that at? Where you located? I'm in Needles. ' Needles. Ok. Gimme ten minutes. I'm gonna get back to my office, I'll call you back and tell you where to get a smoke machine. '''It's been ten minutes. ' --- Hello? '''Yeah, whatchu peepin'? Wanna smoke me out! ..., fucker, how's that? What the fuck you gonna do? You can't do fucking shit you little fucking bitch. Come down here! Come to the fucking address. See what the fuck you got. I'll put a pole right up your fucking ass. Charge your fucking ass double, bitch. 'What the frick's going on up there? ' Shut the fuck up. 'I'm gonna knock you down. ' Shut the fuck up, bitch. --- Category:Do you have... Category:Long-winded